Unexpected
by twilight888
Summary: Jacob finds that he falls in love with a fellow member of the pack, follow the story through Jacob's eyes. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob imprints on Leah

I now pronounce you husband and wife!" As soon as Bella and Edward kissed, I bolted out of there. I didn't want to vomit at their wedding right?

I sprinted towards the woods. I was going out to the river. The nice cool water would calm me down. Wow! That wedding sucked! I saw that Jasper dude run out here to sink his teeth into an animal. I thought that wedding was going to turn into a blood bath!

When I got to the water, GREAT! Leah was there. She was floating in the water just humming a song. She had her eyes closed, but she knew I was here. I rolled my eyes as I walked down towards her, as I did I noticed that she was naked.

"HOLY COW! Leah can you please put something on!" Leah looked up at me with embarrassment and a slight hint of anger, as she covered herself with her arms.

"Jacob I-I…didn't know you…were…coming, I thought you were at the wedding! Thanks for ruining my peace," she said gruffly.

"Well you could of at least of bought some clothes," I explained.

"I did, I just didn't know any of you boys were coming," She ran behind an old oak tree. She came out from behind the tree a few seconds later, with bathers on.

It was about half an hour later. Leah and I had a conversation about the wedding. We were laughing so much that the Cullens probably could hear us. I told about the way blondie, (Rosalie) looked at me when I laughed, when Bella and Edward were standing at the alter saying their vows. I talked to Leah about me being the best man and other things. I also explained to her why I ran here. I said to her that I nearly dry reached when they kissed. Leah splashed water at my face, she was laughing for what seemed like the first time. Then that's when I realised, Leah and me were having an enjoyable time together. I looked at Leah and asked," Leah, haven't you noticed something?" she paused for a moment, but still kept laughing.

"That you're a comedian? Yes! I have noticed that Jake!" she said calming down.

"No Leah! Me and you are actually having a good time and…" I trailed off.

"OMG! Are you saying that we should…" Leah's eye's widened.

"What? HELL NO!" I yelled.

"Oh… sorry Jacob…" she said quietly. "I have never had a boy imprint on me. Sam and me went out but he went out with Emily instead. He didn't imprint on me… Jake it's just…your nice, hot, and funny and you're not like other boys. But…I know you'll never go out with me or imprint on me so it doesn't matter…" she almost whispered through that whole mouthful of romance. I was confused.

"Leah are you saying that you love me?"

"I almost love you Jake. But I only like you like you." If Leah was telling the truth then I'm shocked! I almost fainted.

"Wow…that's helpful Lee!" I was being sarcastic.

"Wow! Jacob! You actually used my nickname for once!"

"So!"

"Thank you." I was so puzzled right now. Now she was thanking me for calling her by her nickname.

"I'm confused Leah?"

"Don't be Jake! I'm only telling this so you can understand but…" she sighed. "You don't so none of this matters…" she sounded upset. Why would she be upset?

"No! Leah I just don't understand why you're being so nice! I mean, I know you love-like me like me but that couldn't mean you don't like me like me that would only mean you love me!" Great now I've confused her instead of confusing myself!

"Kind of…or…you love me…"

"I'm sorry but I can't listen to this anymore." I explained as I walked out of the water. When I got out I looked back at her. She looked so upset. I was angry with myself and felt sorry for her. I ran off into the woods again as a wolf.

When I got home I turn back to human and walked through the door naked. I saw my dad sitting on the couch watching football. He turn around to see me.

"Hey Jake! Where did you at the wedding?" he asked. I planned to tell him the truth.

"I…um…"

"JAKE! You ran off didn't you? Bella was looking for you!"

"Is it like I care! She married him! By the end of this month she will be a bloodsucker like the rest of them!"

"That was not your choice! It was hers! Like you chose to be a werewolf!"

"Well I'm not going to be there to help her…where is she?"

"On her honeymoon."

"Right! So she can get killed when they hop into bed and he's hungry!"

I walked off on him. I went to go put some cloths on. After I did that, I decided to right a note to Leah. I guess I kind of like her…

(1 minute later)

I read the note checking for anything I didn't like:

Dear Lee,

Okay…I'm sorry for leaving the river.

I felt bad and I knew you were upset…

Look! I guess I kind of love you too!

But, don't get any ideas okay! When

I left you I guess I got what you said…

I'm not confused okay!

Sorry

Jacob a.k.a Jake

Yep! Good enough! Wait…

I felt a change of heart. My feelings directed to Leah. My mind showed me Leah and I as werewolves running through the woods playing around. Running around in circles smiling. We then suddenly turn back to human and kissed. That's when I noticed I loved Leah. Was it true? If that wasn't a dream then that means…I have imprinted on her. I couldn't believe it! I love Leah.

I ran out the house and quickly shape shifted back into a werewolf. I couldn't believe how rude I've been! SUCH AN IDIOT! I smashed each side of my wolf body on the trees angrily as I was running.

When I got back to the river, Leah wasn't there. Oh crap! I just remembered! I left the note on my desk in my room! I ran back to get it. It only took me a minute to get it. I ran through the woods with it hanging out of my mouth.

As soon as I got to Leah's house I knocked 3 times. No answer. I bashed in and saw Seth sitting down at the bench eating pizza.

"Why didn't you open the door Seth? Where's Leah?"

"She's not so good. She's in her room. Why?"

"Don't tell anyone but…"

"But?"

"I've imprinted on her."

"What?" he sat there in terror with his eyes wide open.

"Yeah…I love her." He froze completely when I said that.

"I guess I should say…thank you. You're the first person to love my sister and even imprint!"

"Ok…I'm going to go and see her…"

"You really broke her heart Jake! She stormed in and I heard smashing going on in her room! She's really upset." So I did break her heart. Poor Lee.

"See ya round Seth!"

"See ya Jake!"

I walked slowly to her room. I peeked around the corner. Leah was listening to music on her ipod touch. She started singing with it. Wow! She's actually good at something! I'm not saying it in a mean way I'm just saying she's good at singing. I knocked on the door and saw her face look up at me straight away.

"Hey…um… I wrote this for you…please read." She looked away. I placed it on her desk lightly. "See ya Lee!" she looked back at me confused. " I've got something important to say. After you read that meet me at the river. You don't have to bring bathers." She smirked. I left knowing I at least cheered up a bit.

I waited in the water wondering how much time had past. Something captured the corner of my eye. Leah was jogging towards me with a towel wrapped around her. I looked at her smiling. She smiled back.

"Hey Lee!"

"Hey Jake! Thank you for the note."

"No problem! Come in!" She slowly took her towel off and jumped in.

"What do you want to say Jake?"

"Oh…uh…that…um…"

"Just say it."

"I got back to my house after I left you here and started righting the note. After I checked it I um…imprinted on you and now I realise that I love you Leah." She sat there with her mouth opened.

"Is that really true! You imprinted on me!"

"Yes! I love you! Um…will you go out with me? I know a really good restraunt!"

"I don't know what to say! Yes! Of course!"

"That's awesome!" I bent over and started kissing Leah. I was so glad to be with her.

I guess 1 day we could get married!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected…Ch.2

Christmas with one question

It was near Christmas. I sat down finishing my doughnut from doughnut king thinking what I should get Leah for Christmas.

Leah and me had been together for 2 months and a half. I couldn't stay away from her because we just stuck together like magnets! I took her to sushi train last week because sushi is her favourite. I wanted to please her the most I could! But…I read her diary without her knowing I did. She is so happy I've imprinted on her and so am I!

Oh! I almost forgot! Bella is a vampire and had a vampire baby called Renesmee. Little bloodsucker! I couldn't stand it! Never going near that family again!

After my doughnut I went around a couple of shops searching for the right present. I still hadn't decided what to get her. Leah was out shopping with some of her friends.

As I was searching for a shop I saw the perfected shop! I sped over to the shop in excitement! Diamonds and Crystals is the name of the shop. I was going to by Leah the perfect diamond ring.

I was looking at a couple of rings that Leah would like. A young man from the shop came up to me with a wide smile.

"Are you here to buy a ring, bracelet or necklace?" he said in a gay voice and I mean literally gay! I thought about what type of ring I wanted to bye Lee. Then it hit me!

"Where's your section for rings with animals on them?"

"Oh! Follow me!" I followed the man half way around the table and looked downed at the shiny rings. There were lots of them but mainly owls. After a moment a sparkling ring caught my eye. It was a ring with a wolf standing on its 4 legs with its head up. It was howling. The ring was filled with real diamonds. It was a good ring for a werewolf. I could just imagine Leah wearing the ring. So beau…CRAP! Where is the price! Did these idiots take the price off!

"Excuse me!" I called after the gay man. He walked over to me.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What's the price of this ring?" I pointed to the ring.

"Um…that's $1255." He said happily…

"$1255!"

"Yes sir that is the price!" I thought about if I wanted to pay that much for one tiny piece of crap. Well…it wouldn't be that to Lee. She would love it to bits! Since I love her so much, I decided to buy it.

"I'll take it."

"One wolf ring coming up!" he said as he walked to the counter to get a bag. I pulled out my wallet and got a credit card with $3000 dollars on it. I got it from my aunt for Christmas.

I slashed it through the machine and took the ring. I didn't thank the man I just bolted out of there. I wanted to buy her something else though. And I was going to buy it from diva. She always gets her jewellery from there. I wanted to buy her one of those owl necklaces.

Great! I'm going to embarrass myself by walking into a girls shop. I wouldn't care anyway!

As I walked into the shop, I scented a vampire. I looked around the shop but I couldn't see the vampire.

Anyway, I had to keep focused. I looked in the necklace section. Rubbish, rubbish, rubbish and more rubbish! All they had was BFF necklaces!

"We do have the owl necklaces!" I turned around to see a pale, dead person with golden brown eyes. I found the vampire.

"Hey bloodsucker. You're a mind reader aren't you because you knew what I was thinking?"

"Well your thoughts are loud. And I couldn't stop smelling the revolting wet dog smell you werewolf or should I say…dog!"

"Well your dead and I'm not so I would shut your mouth and you stink too so you can't talk! So where are the owl necklaces bloodsucker!" she turn around and started walking. I got her! I followed her to where the owls were hanging. All fake diamonds! Oh well! I picked out one anyway. She walked back to the counter ignoring me.

I payed what was on the price tag and left that girly shop.

As I was driving to Leah's house, and mine I was thinking if Leah would like the present or not…what if she doesn't! That would have been a waste of money! I know she will like it though.

I pulled in our driveway and hopped out of the car with the presents. I had to run in and hide them quickly! I went over to open the door.

Squeak! The door wouldn't shut up while I was trying to open it quietly! That was annoying because werewolves have good hearing and if Leah is home…

"Hey Babe! What's up!" her voice was coming from the kitchen. I walked in quickly and put the plastic bag under her china cabinet at the front door. I walked into the kitchen and saw her making a cake.

"Hey sexy! What's that for?" she smiled even more because I called her sexy.

"Christmas you idiot!" she laughed.

"Oh!"

"Yeah! It's Christmas in five days!" she said as she walked up to me slowly. I knew she wanted a kiss. I hugged her and bent my head over to give her a big kiss. 7 kisses without a breath. That's not our record though. Our record is 24 kisses without a breath!

"So! Have you bought me a present yet?" she asked smiling.

"Well if I did it would have to be a secret wouldn't it!"

"Oh come on! I won't try to look for it!"

"Still!" I said as she walked back over to the cake mix. Then I quickly thought of an idea she would want right now. "Lee! I have an idea! Meet me in our room!" I quickly ran upstairs. We were going to have fun!

It had been 1 hour later. Lee and I were at the table sipping on some coffee.

"Well! How did you like that?" I asked wondering what she thought of what we had just done.

"Jake you're a perfect kisser." She said with a smile. "I won't ever leave you." I smiled even more.

"That's good to know! I won't ever leave you too!" I was thinking about the ring and necklace I bought her for Christmas.

"OMG! Yes!" I exhaled.

"What?" Leah asked confused. I had thought of an idea. The best idea! I thought about it and now I know that as soon as it was Christmas, I will present her the necklace first, then, I'll hold out the ring and ask her to marry me. It will change our lives and we'll live happily ever after!

"Oh…um…just a thought! Nothing you need to worry about."

"Well you looked excited!"

"I am! And I'm sure you will love it!"

(8 hours later)

"Leah! Will you marry me?" she looked at me a bit upset.

"No…Jake…I can't!"

"Why not!" I asked about to almost cry.

"I'm seeing someone else and your rushing it!"

"…WHAT! YOUR CHEATING ON ME!"I said about to turn into a werewolf and scratch her face off.

"I'm sorry but I'm leaving you!" she said walking out the door.

"NO! DON'T GO!" I called after her.

"Jake!" I heard someone yelling. "Jake!" there it was again!

I woke up to see Leah shaking me and shouting at me.

"Lee…what are…you…doing…" I asked sleepily.

"Well I can't go to bed alone can't I? Oh and you fell asleep on the couch! And you yelled out no." she said looking confused. That's when I noticed it was only a dream. Yes!

"Oh! It was a nightmare! Nothing to worry about!"

"Tell me! You can tell me anything!" she pleaded. I didn't want to tell her what the dream was about. I lied.

"Oh! Uh! The Volturi just killed me! See! Not that bad! Stupid nightmare." I lied.

"C'mon Jake! Stop having nightmares that aren't going to happen! You could beat them any day!"

"Yeah I'm good with bloodsuckers! I can't believe Bella's one now! With a half human half vampire baby!"

"Jake let's go to bed and forget about it." I stood up as she grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. I hopped into bed with her as I hugged her and shut my eyes starting to sleep.

(5 days later)

Leah passed me a present that said my sexy werewolf on it.

"Thanks Lee." I said as I bent over to kiss her. I opened the present and saw a t-shirt with me killing Edward on it. I took off my shirt and put that one on strait away. I then saw green ds with a game called: Kill the vampires. These presents were the best!

"Thanks Lee!" I said as I picked her up and spun her around in my arms.

I then put her back down as we started to stop laughing.I then quickly gave her my present. I couldn't think of anything to write on it so I just wrote hi. She laughed when she read it. As she opened I could already see her starting to smile. Leah quickly took it out and wrapped it around her neck. "Thanks Jake." She said as she kissed me.

"That's not all." I said. She looked puzzled.

"What more is there?" she asked biting her lip. I chucked myself on the floor and got up on one knee. I looked into her eyes as I took the ring out of my pocket. I was going to say what I rehearsed yesterday. Here I go! I opened the top of it and took her hand to put the small box in her hand. She looked down at it and me with her mouth wide open.

"Leah Clearwater, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And the way I want to do it is to marry you." She looked down at the ring and me with tears in her eyes, smiling. She then opened her mouth about to answer. Then out of yes or no she then said…

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
